U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/457,120, filed Aug. 12, 2014 (U.S. Pub. 2015/0285384 (Oct. 8, 2015) discloses an axially aligned rotationally adjustable flow control valve with an integrally formed Venturi nozzle. The valve comprises a body characterized by a proximal end and a distal end, with an inlet section disposed at the proximal end of the body and an outlet section disposed at the distal end of the body, and a rotatable disk, rotatable relative to the valve body, rotatably disposed within the bore of the valve and a fixed disk, fixed relative the valve body, and also disposed within the bore of the valve body proximate to the rotatable disk. The disks both have apertures, and the valve is opened by rotating the rotatable disk so that apertures of the rotatable disk align with apertures of the fixed disk, and the valve is closed by rotating the disk so that the apertures of the rotation disk align with solid portions to the fixed disk. A post, secured to the rotatable disk, extends from the disk, through a circumferential slot in the valve body, so that the rotatable disk may be rotated by hand, with an operator sliding the post through the slot to rotate the rotatable disk relative to the fixed disk.